


Anywhere But Here

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-9-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-9-05

“And these are the last of ‘em.” Xander set the stack of boxes on the floor then straightened, leaning back with his hands on the small of his back to stretch it. “Could you do me a favor next time and just…” he waved one hand in the air. “You know.”

Willow’s brow furrowed. “Wave?”

He reached out, his finger wriggling her nose. “You know.”

“You watch too much TV.”

“That was in question?” He headed for the refrigerator. “Tell me there’s beer.”

“If it will make you feel better.”

“I told you, Wills. Moving requires cold beer and pizza, not tofu and herb tea.” He opened the door and sighed in relief. “You’re a good little Wicca.”

“The pizza’s on the way.” She rubbed her nose and surveyed the filled room. “Wow. I have a lot of stuff.”

“Well, Giles did before he dumped it all on you and took off for Paris with that lady. You’re got a small lot of stuff combined with his big lot of stuff, making for, well, lots of stuff.” He popped the top off his beer. “You want one?”

“Mmm.” She opened the top box and pulled out a large, dusty book. “Good thing I had you make bookshelves.” She looked at the book and then the rest of the boxes again. “Lots and lots of bookshelves.” 

He walked over to her and handed her a beer, taking the book out of her hand. “Wills, I adore you, but there’s no way in hell I’m helping you unpack this tonight, at least not on an empty stomach. So rather than making me feel guilty for watching you work while I kick back and relax, why don’t you sit down.” He put one hand on her shoulder and guided her to another, lower stack of boxes. “I promise you, it will all be there after the pizza. And you don’t want to accidentally get book dust or unused magic sprinkles on the cheesy goodness, now do you?”

She quirked a smile. “No. I guess not.”

“So, you see? Pace yourself.” He took a drink of his beer then lifted hers by the bottom, edging it up to her mouth. “Relax. Eat. Drink. Be merry.”

“You know the rest of that quote, don’t you?”

“Hush.” He sat at her feet and leaned back against the boxes. “So…”

“Amy Yip at the water park?”

He laughed, his smile wide. “Let me guess, John Cusack at a small Italian café drinking cappuccinos and looking soulfully into your eyes. Or is it Joan Cusack now?”

“Xander!” She hit his shoulder and sank down onto the floor next to him. “You know, there’s an extra bedroom here.” She glanced around. “Assuming, of course, there aren’t any more book shipments coming from around the world.”

“You have to admit the books in Sumerian are cool.” 

“You just think that because there are drawings of naked women.”

“Well, yeah.” He took another drink from his bottle. “I don’t know that it would be a good idea.”

“Living here?”

“Living with you.” He turned his head to look at her. “Me. Living with you.”

“Oh.” Her lips parted and she nodded, leaning in toward him. “It might be a good idea.”

“Willow…”

She smiled and pressed her finger to his lips before closing the gap between them and silencing him with her kiss. When she pulled back, she met his questioning gaze. “I think it might be a good idea.”

“You just want someone to help you unpack.”

“Yeah.” She kissed him again. “That’s exactly what I’m looking for.”


End file.
